Egoísta
by jesparza15
Summary: Remilia tiene un extraño padecimiento, que todo mundo sabe el porque, pero que sólo Sakuya puede curar, si es capaz de enfrentar su pasado. Patchouli quiere salvar a su amiga de su inminente final, pero el destino tiene otro camino para ella y Alice Margatroid. ¿Qué le sucede a Remilia? ¿Por qué sólo Sakuya puede pararlo? Descúbrelo en este one -shot


_**¡Hola!, aquí jesparza15**_

 _ **Primeramente me disculpo por mi ausencia (ciertas situaciones que hicieron que durara más de mes, casi 2, sin poder publicar nada *me entristece*) así que por ello, quise hacer una historia más larga de lo habitual (creo que es el doble de lo normal)**_

 _ **Como ya saben, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es aceptada**_

 _ **Disclaimer 1: "Touhou Project" y sus personajes son propiedad de ZUN y Team Shanghai Alice. Esta obra es sin fines de lucros, con el mero afán de entretener.**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: Esta es una historia de contenido Yuri (Chica x chica) y lemon, de no agradarte este tipo de contenido, abstenerse de la lectura del presente material.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten**_

* * *

-¿Estás consciente de tu misión?- Pronunció un hombre de traje oscuro, a una chica peli plateada agachada frente a él.

-Sí...derrotar al demonio que vive en aquella mansión- Respondió la dama, mientras era tomada del mentón, para alzar la vista a la fuerza.

-Escucha bien Sakuya, usarás el arma en casa, y si fallas... incluso si con el arma hecha para matar a Remilia Scarlet fallas...- La voz ronca del hombre dijo una de las frases que más lastimarían a Sakuya Izayoi en su vida- Olvídate de ser mi hija, o de ser parte de nuestra familia. Serás mucho menos que escoria, y si te encuentro en la calle, no dudes que terminaré tu vida en ése instante- Aquel hombre lanzó a Sakuya al piso, lastimándola en la caída- Si apenas resistes eso, no sé qué será de ti al enfrentar a Remilia Scarlet- La mujer alzó la vista, algo herida de su pierna, pero más de su corazón.

-Si dudas tanto de mí ¿por qué yo?- El hombre sonrió, relamiéndose los labios de forma maliciosa.

-Si ganas tendré el crédito por entrenarte, si mueres al menos me libraré de ti, idiota. Ahora vete a cumplir tu misión, Sakuya Izayoi- La mujer se levantó con esfuerzo, y se despidió dando una reverencia, conteniendo las lágrimas que su padre le producía hasta salir de la casa del hombre, y dirigirse a la propia, donde estaba el arma que necesitaba.

Llegó pasados los minutos, para tomar aquel cuchillo de plata, embebido en un veneno especialmente eficaz contra vampiros. Lo miró con cuidado, como siempre lo había hecho, conocía perfectamente su peso, la fuerza que ocupaba para lanzarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que esto no sería como enfrentar a cualquier criminal común. Lo ocultó entre su ropa mientras caminaba en dirección de su destino, la Mansión Scarlet Devil, repasando los peligros y la forma en que entraría a aquella edificación.

Ya llevaba alrededor de 1 hora afuera, y se encontraba justo a la entrada de la mansión, siendo recibida por la dueña de la misma, comenzando la pelea- _Sé que me odias padre porque mamá murió cuando nací. Aun así, derrotando a quien tengo enfrente te haré feliz.-_

* * *

-¡Ouch!- el alarido de dolor interrumpía el silencio de aquella noche de luna en la mansión Scarlet Devil y, sobre todo, las memorias del pasado en la cabeza de las sirvientas, Sakuya Izayoi, la cual procedió rápidamente a dirigirse al origen de aquel sonido; subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, mientras reflexionaba un poco sobre la idea que llevaba en mente un par de días con ella.

- _Ya son 10 años aquí. El tiempo vuela, quizá papá haya cambiado, y quiera verme, como yo ahora. Espero que Remilia- Sama esté bien, no ha comido bien, no quiero que le pase nada a mi amada ama-_ Al paso de los minutos llegó a la habitación del ama de la mansión, Remilia Scarlet.  
Al entrar a la habitación Remilia se hallaba en el piso, apoyada en su mesita de noche, con una herida en el costado izquierdo. La maid se acercó a socorrerle, siendo detenida en el acto por la vampiresa.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ojou-sama?- La vampiresa se alzó un poco, parándose frente a la peliblanca, evitando demostrar el dolor por el que padecía actualmente.

-Nada, sólo me resbalé-

-Su herida parece muy seria Ojou-Sama, si me permitiera curarla...- La mayor negó con la cabeza.

-Para mañana estará bien, sólo debo...- La Scarlet quiso sentarse, pero resbaló, siendo atrapada en el aire por la sirvienta, tomándole por la cintura, provocando que el rostro de la vampiresa quedara recargada en el hombro de Sakuya, con su nariz apuntando al cuello de la misma.  
Sakuya sintió un leve cosquilleo en el cuello a medida que recostaba a su ama en la cama. No le habría puesto demasiada atención hasta que sintió la nariz de la mayor frotando su cuello, olfateando la sangre que circulaba por sus venas.

-¿Ojou-sama?- Fue lo único que logró mencionar la humana mientras suspiraba al sentir la respiración de su ama tan cerca de ella. Remilia miró con detenimiento el cuello de Sakuya, sintiéndose fuertemente atraída hacia ella, abriendo un poco su boca, buscando encajar sus colmillos en la piel de la humana. Repentinamente, Remilia se detuvo, para luego separarse del abrazo y acostarse dándole la espalda a Sakuya.  
-¿Mi ama tiene hambre?- preguntó la maid.

-No, estoy bien- Pronunció con algo de esfuerzo la Scarlet.

-Sé mejor que nadie que no ha comido bien últimamente, me honraría si bebiese de mi sangre para saciar su apetito Remilia-sama- la nombrada se giró un poco, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la forma en que Sakuya se acomodaba a un lado de la cama, para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas, y comenzar a desabrochar un par de botones de su uniforme, para así, finalmente, poder dejar su hombro derecho al descubierto.

Remilia Scarlet era una vampira distante, egoísta, calculadora y muchas veces malhumorada. Sin embargo, algo que siempre le impresionaba era la devoción y lealtad que le tenía la chica (ahora a medio descubrir) delante de ella, sobre todo por el turbio pasado de ambas. Se acercó un poco, haciendo un lado aquellos pensamientos mientras olía con deseo aquel cuello al descubierto para ella, para nadie más. La Izayoi tenía razón; ella llevaba varios días sin alimentarse debidamente, (de hecho, años sin comer como lo suelen hacer la mayoría de su especie) por tanto, tenía más hambre de la normal, cosa la cual era evidente al ver la expresión de Remilia al tener sangre cerca, como si no hubiera bebido sangre nunca. La sirvienta notó aquella expresión de su ama, por lo que se limitó a susurrar:

-Ojou-sama, yo haré lo que sea necesario para que esté bien. Incluso máteme si eso satisface su sed de sangre- Remilia abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendida por la afirmación de la sirvienta, y provocando en la mente de la chica vampiro un terror muy grande, que la hizo retroceder.

-Sakuya, vístete de nuevo y sal de la habitación.- La orden sorprendió a la peli blanca, pero obedeció rápidamente, reacomodando su uniforme para luego levantarse y caminar en dirección de la puerta.

\- Si desea algo de mí no dude en llamarme-

-Llama a Patchy- Respondió seca la vampira.

-Como desee ama- La chica se retiró de la habitación.

Pasados unos minutos, la encargada de la biblioteca de la mansión, Patchiouli Knowledge, tocó la puerta.

-Pasa Patchy- Indicó con cierto esfuerzo Remilia, hecho que no fue ignorado por la recién llegada al cuarto, la cual miró con detenimiento a su superiora, sobre todo su herida en el costado.

-¿Es la herida que ella te hizo no?- la Scarlet asentó, mientras Patchy se acercó a checarla un poco, tocando la herida con su mano, generando un leve quejido por parte de la vampira.

-¿Se lo dirás?- Indagó la hechicera

-No lo deseo- La pelo morado suspiró.

-Que egoísta eres a veces.-

-¡Es por su bien! Además, ¿cuánto me queda Patchy?-

-Antes de que progrese a un punto de no retorno; 2 días quizá, o menos- Remilia tragó saliva al oír el dictamen de su vieja amiga- A menos que bebas la sangre en la medida que debes… quizá la de ella, y así ella al fin pueda estar de verdad a tu lado por siempre-

-¡No puedo hacerle eso! No después de…- la maga se molestó, mirando a los ojos a Remilia

-¿Quieres morir por esto?- Dijo frívolamente la maga

-Claro que no, pero no quiero… hacerle eso- Remilia desvió la mirada. Patchouli sabía la verdad detrás de la actitud de la Scarlet (de cierta manera fue cómplice) aun así, le era irracional el proceder de su amiga, y no duraría en demostrarlo.

-¿Tu amor a ella es tan grande como para no decirle la verdad?, ¿Acaso después de arrebatarle su vida anterior le quitarás también la que ya le diste?- Remilia le miró molesta, pero era cierto. No podía confesarle a Sakuya lo que de verdad pasaba, que aquella noche que se cruzaron, 10 años antes, provocó un cambio en su destino, o quizá el de ambas.

-Patchy, si me pasa algo, cuida bien la mansión- La pelo morado se levantó, mirando a su amiga.

-Claro, pero dudo que mueras. Los libros viejos dicen que los vampiros no pueden morir, excepto quizá por alguna magia, o el amor que tengan a una cosa, o persona- Patchy salió de la habitación, dejando descansar a la dueña de la propiedad, recorriendo algún que otro largo pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, entrando y tomando rápidamente un papel y una pluma de ave.

" _Marisa_

 _Ven mañana al anochecer._

 _Te necesito_

 _Patchouli Knowledge"_

Acabado el texto, con un corto conjuro lo mandó a la casa de aquella bruja que buscaba, deseando que viniera lo más rápido posible, ya que si no, la sangre correría por la mansión Scarlet Devil

* * *

-¡Ya me voy ze!- Pronunció la maga ordinaria mientras le daba una sonrisa de despedida a su amiga y vecina, Alice Margatroid.

-Aún no sé por qué te está buscando Patchouli, quizá al fin se cobrará todo lo que te robaste de su amada biblioteca.- Mencionó en tono de molestia la creadora de muñecas, haciendo que Marisa se acercara y le viera a los ojos.

-¿Te molesta que me busque a mí y no a ti verdad? No pensé que te gustara ella ja, ja, ja- Alice rechinó los dientes, mirando enojada a Marisa –B-bueno, intentaré no robar nada ze- La bruja salió volando en dirección de la mansión. Alice simplemente suspiró, para alzar vuelo acompañada de algunas de sus muñecas, siguiendo el rastro de Marisa.

El cielo era claro ese día, soleado, para ser más precisos. Eso provocaba que en la mansión las hermanas Scarlet estuvieran durmiendo, lo cual atenuaba el riesgo de que se produjera alguna pelea grande y llamativa en aquel lugar. A diferencia de aquella mañana clara, la mente de la creadora de muñecas era muy opuesta a ese idílico día; era una tormenta de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados.

- _Patchiouli, ahora va Marisa por mi culpa a robarte. Me siento mal, pero no entiendo el motivo de ello, tú sólo eres una maga como ella o como yo, con muchos libros para leer, que vive sola en una mansión todo el tiempo, que tiene una gran inteligencia, una belleza oculta en ese no tan delgado cuerpo, en esa mirada profunda, en tu seria voz, en la presencia que generas cercana a ti-_ Sin darse cuenta, la chica terminó estrellándose contra una ventana de la mansión (gracias, en parte, a que la guardia de la casa, Hong Meiling, estaba dormida en otro punto de la misma). Algo adolorida se intentó levantar, mirando a su alrededor un poco aturdida por el golpe, reconociendo rápidamente la puerta que tenía delante de ella.

-¡Muévete Alice ze!- El grito de la bruja ordinaria hizo que la Margatroid girara un poco su cabeza, pero sin ser capaz de evitar un nuevo impacto, ahora con Marisa, que les llevó a cometer una de las peores fallas dentro de la mansión Scarlet, abrir la entrada a la biblioteca de manera ruidosa y estrepitosa. -¡Ouch! Eso dolió- Pronunció la bruja humana, antes de oír el sonido de un libro cerrándose con fuerza, generando un fuerte eco que recorrió toda la biblioteca.

-Oh no- Pronunció Alice, la cual notó que tenía a Marisa sobre ella, producto de la caída anterior, siendo esto percibido por una dama de traje y pelo morado, que se acercó a las 2 rubias, mirándoles con ira.

-No estaba lista para recibirte a esta hora, Marisa Kirisame. A pesar de ello agradezco que te lo tomes de manera seria-

-¡Claro!, no siempre juego con todo, más con "eso"- Alice se quitó a Marisa de encima, para pararse y mirar a sus 2 conocidas.

-¿Interrumpo algo al estar aquí?-

-Estoy ocupada hoy, y necesito de Marisa. Si gustes puedes irte- La Margatroid rechinó los dientes, antes de responder

-No tengo interés en irme. Dime, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo buscas a Marisa y no a mí?- La pelo morado suspiró, haciendo una seña a Marisa para que se acercara, y luego susurrarle unas palabras, mientras se alejaban un poco por las estanterías, mientras Alice les seguía unos paso atrás. Al notar que ambas chicas se detuvieron, la creadora de muñecas se quedó detrás de uno de los muebles, oyendo un poco de la conversación entre la Kirisame y la bibliotecaria:

-Parece que entonces eso procede, ¿no?- indagó la rubia mientras miraba a Patchouli.

-Sí, es necesario que lo hagas ya. Hoy se miraba mal, está próximo a iniciar. Imagino que está listo, ¿no?-

-¡Claro! Era una fórmula fácil, te avisaré cuando todo haya salido bien.- Los pasos sonoros de la Margatroid llamaron la atención de ambas chicas. Se miraron las 3 un momento, antes de Patchouli hablara.

-Retírate, ya sabes qué hacer-

-Perfecto ze, lo haré, con tu permiso yo ya me voy- La tensión entre la Knowledge y Alice era notoria, pero para su tristeza y lamento, la Kirisame no podía revelar nada, ya que el tema para que le llamó la maga elemental era muy delicado. Cerró la puerta al salir, mientras procedía a caminar a la salida, siendo vista por una adormilada Meiling, que comenzó a perseguirla…

-¿Paso algún problema?- Preguntó Alice, acercándose a la habitante de aquella biblioteca. Patchouli se giró dándole la espalda.

-No es tu asunto. Mantente al margen por favor- A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces Patchouli Knowledge fuera una mujer distante y fría, hoy (para Alice) se sentía diferente, como si algo más perturbara la mente de la hechicera. Esto le hacía seguir insistiendo, preguntando en más de una ocasión el motivo del estado de la peli morado. La antes mencionada no le daba respuesta, hasta que sintió la mano de la rubia tomarla de la muñeca.

-¿No me tienes confianza?- La hechicera desvió la vista.

-Nunca dije eso, simplemente es un asunto mío sin tanta relevancia y ya- Alice presionó más fuerte

-Deja de mentir. Tú no te pones así nada más por cualquier motivo.- Patchy intentó zafarse, forcejeando con la Margatroid, hasta que esta, molesta, le presionó contra una de las estanterías, arrinconándola.- Dime que está pasando ahora.-

-No te lo diré Alice, no es tu problema- La peli morado desvió un poco la mirada, para ser luego tomada de la mejilla por la creadora de muñecas.

-Conozco esa mirada, algo malo está pasándote, dime que diantres te está pasando- Ambas se miraron un momento a los ojos, en total silencio. Patchouli en lo profundo de su corazón deseaba comentarle la situación a la dama delante de ella, ya que sabía de las capacidades de la misma, y que su ayuda sería buena, sólo que ahora por el bien de Remilia, no podía mencionar nada.

-No lo diré- Dijo tajante la peli morado- La más delgada de ambas suspiró, soltando a la hechicera, para luego retorcer un par de pasos.

-Está bien, si tú no me lo quieres decir...quizá cierta vampiresa me lo mencione- Se giró para caminar, pero le detuvo la sensación de los dedos de la bibliotecaria.

-Ella necesita reposo- Pronunció la Knowledge, tratando de frenar el avance de la creadora de muñecas

-Y yo respuestas- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la pelo morado por encima del hombro, con singular molestia.

-Y ella descansar, por ello te pido que no vayas- La aparición de una sirvienta de pelo platinado inclinándose en señal de respeto interrumpió de manera abrupta la conversación de ambas.

-Señorita Patchouli, mi ama le llama, dice necesitarle por lo de anoche- La sirvienta alzó la vista, notando la presencia de la Margatroid. -¿Señorita Margatroid? No esperaba verle por aquí-

-No importa, ya me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí ya. Hasta luego Patchouli Knowledge y Sakuya Izayoi- La rubia se fue caminando tranquilamente, seguida de sus muñecas, pero dejando detrás de sí una gran sorpresa a las 2 mujeres en la biblioteca

-Señorita Patchouli, ¿acaso discutieron?- "Un poco" pronunció con esfuerzo a manera de respuesta la peli morado- Nunca había visto en esa postura a la señorita Margatroid, lo que sea que sucediera entra ambas debe haberle afectado.- Patchy suspiró, mirando a la líder la maids.

-¿Ella está en su habitación?- La pelo plateado asentó- perfecto, iré ahí en un momento, sólo ocupo un breve respiro.- La maíd asentó nuevamente, antes de pasar a dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes preguntar:

-Señorita Patchouli, ¿usted sabe qué le sucede a mi ama? Ella ha estado débil hace varios días, y no sé si es por culpa mía o...- La pelo morado le miró seria, mientras caminaba despacio a la puerta, sitio donde se hallaba la Izayoi.

-Tú sólo la lastimaste 1 sola vez. No creo que la quieras herir nuevamente ¿cierto?-

-Nunca podría hacerle eso a mí ama, nunca más.- Patchy sonrió, mientras era encaminada por Sakuya a la habitación de Remilia Scarlet.

- _Eres buena chica Sakuya Izayoi, como Alice, lo malo es que la gente buena es la que mejor puede herir al resto, sobre todos a aquellos que caminamos en las sombras de la noche_ \- pensó la maga mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión, hasta finalmente llegar a su meta

-Con su permiso Remilia-Sama, viene la señorita Patchouli conmigo- Un bajo y débil hilo de voz respondió por dentro de aquel cuarto, dejando a las damas por fuera de este ingresar al mismo.

El estado de la dueña de la casa era malo, se veía pálida y ojerosa, además de más delgada, como aquellos que no comieran bien y estuvieran desnutridos. Esto al parecer no le molestó a Patchy, ya que ella conocía la razón de esto. Sin embargo, Sakuya no, lo cual le hizo asustarse al poder ver el estado de su ama (que llevaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación)

-¡Remilia-sama! ¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué le sucede?-

-Sencillo, Remilia Scarlet está a punto de morir por tu culpa Sakuya Izayoi-

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué…?- Su pregunta no acabó, ya que fue lanzada a la pared por un golpe por parte de la Scarlet.

-Ve a tu antigua casa, y allí hallarás el arma que usaste contra Remilia. Te daré tiempo- Dijo la bibliotecaria mientras con un hechizo de agua encerraba a la vampiresa.

-Pero…usted no suele pelear.- La mano de Patchy se pintó en la mejilla de Sakuya.

-Si quieres salvarla… ve a donde vivías antes de venir aquí. Allí estará la solución. ¡Vete ahora!- La imagen era sorprendente para la Izayoi; su ama enloquecida, tratando de atacar de manera salvaje a las chicas, mientras Patchouli trataba de mantener controlada a su amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos, como si supiera que de aquel sitio no saldría viva. La maid usó su habilidad para salir del lugar, esbozando una sonrisa en la hechicera, soltando a la dueña de la mansión de su prisión de agua.

-¿Por qué…me sueltas?-

-Porque al parecer tendré la oportunidad de enfrentarte con todo lo que tengo- La Scarlet relamió sus labios, mientras sus alas se volvían más largas y puntiagudas, al igual que las uñas de sus manos y colmillos, dándole un aspecto más "demoniaco" a la dama.

-¡Ven con todo Remilia Scarlet!-

-¡No ocupabas decírmelo!-

* * *

La Margatroid ya se hallaba algo lejos de la Mansión Scarlet Devil, pasando lo la orilla del lago cercano, donde se detuvo un momento a observar el agua en movimiento, sentándose al borde de esta, sintiendo el agua pasar por sus pies. Sin darse cuenta en que momento exacto el agua del lago no era lo único que mojaba sus pies, sino también sus lágrimas escurriéndose por las mejillas.

-Tonta Patchiouli Knowledge, yo sólo quería prevenirte de Marisa- A lo lejos miró a Marisa siendo perseguida incansablemente por la guardia de la Mansión, Hong Meiling- Esa chica, no sabe controlar sus impulsos, a veces no la entiendo pero... Creo que es mejor ir a casa- la chica se levantó, pero un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la casa de la que provenía llamó su atención, girando su vista en aquella dirección, observando un cuerpo salir volando y caer en el lago. No lo pensó 2 veces antes de meterse al agua tras esa chica, que por su traje habitual no le era fácil nadar. Con gran habilidad se tiró al agua, buscando a la persona (o mejor dicho, hechicera) que vió caer.

Bajo el agua la historia era otra. Patchouli estaba descendiendo a lo profundo del agua. Buscaba mantenerse a flote, pero su ropa era principalmente algodón, que se volvía pesada a medida que seguía descendiendo en el agua.

- _Tranquila Patchouli, debes salir de aquí-_ Pensaba la maga mientras trataba de usar algún hechizo de agua para desplazarse por el lago, pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos; su enfrentamiento reciente le tenía agotada, a la vez que la situación reciente con Alice Margatroid. - _Alice, parece que aquí será mi final. Je, parece que nunca me di la oportunidad de abrirme bien contigo. Una lástima ja, ja, ja-_ Reflexionó la peli morada mientras sentía que descendía cada vez más profundo, perdiéndose de su vista la luz de la luna que atravesaba aquella fría agua hasta que, repentinamente, sintió una mano que le tomó del brazo, jalándola con singular fuerza, hasta sacarle del agua y llevarla a la orilla del lago. Con algo de esfuerzo se levantó para ver a la entidad que le salvó, sorprendiéndole a sobre manera la identidad de la misma.

-Alice- Musitó bajo la bibliotecaria a la rubia, la cual miró enojada a la pelo morado.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás que pasa?-

-No puedo- La mirada penetrante de Alice alcanzó los ojos de Patchouli, atemorizándola.

-¿No me lo dirás aunque estás herida?- La chica se revisó, notando que tenía un corte en el vientre, similar a garras. -¿Fue tu ama no?-

-Ella no es mi ama, es la dueña de la mansión donde vivo y amiga cercana.- Alice estaba diferente a lo habitual (a los ojos de la Knowledge), estaba hablando en un tono más alto de lo normal, mirándole de manera atemorizante e incluso ahora había tronado los dientes mientras se paraba justo delante de la pelo morado.

-¿Es sólo una amiga? ¿O es algo más?- Patchy se quiso levantar, pero trastabilló, agarrándose de manera inconsciente de la rubia, provocando que cayeran una sobre la otra, con la bibliotecaria encima de Alice.

-Disculpa, no pude sostenerme. Al parecer esto es grave.- Alice frunció el ceño.

-Deja de evadir Patchiouli Knowledge, ¿ahora qué diablos está pasando dentro de la Mansión Scarlet?- La peli morado se mantuvo en silencio, pero sin moverse de la posición donde se encontraba, ya que la hallaba bastante cómoda. A los minutos la misma decidió hablar.

-Está bien, pero debes mantenerlo en secreto, ¿entendido?-

-Si es por ti entonces lo haré- El comentario ¿dulce? de la Margatroid sonrojó un poco a la antigua hechicera, que comenzó a contarle lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

La cabeza de las maids corría rápidamente, saltando aquellos arbustos o ramas que fueran necesarios, para llegar más rápido a destino. Su mente sólo pensaba en llegar rápido a aquella casa, su antigua casa antes de vivir en la Mansión Scarlet Devil, que lamentablemente quedaba muy lejos de su actual residencia: incluso deteniendo el tiempo con su habilidad tomaría tiempo llegar.

- _Remilia-sama, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta? Soy una idiota, como él dijo aquella vez-_ Sakuya suspiraba recordando aquel lejano episodio de su pasado, que al parecer (incluso después de tantos años) aún venía a perseguirla y atormentarla.

Un rato después logró llegar a aquella casa, la cual ya se hallaba vieja y descuidada por todos los años en los que nadie residía formalmente en ella. La Izayoi abrió la malgastada puerta, para mirar lo que fuera su antiguo hogar de madera ahora totalmente corroído por la humedad, con ratas y las paredes deshechas.

-No se ve tan distinto a como lo sentía- Musitó bajo mientras caminaba con cuidado por el interior de la casa, mirando el despojo de vivienda que se había vuelto por los años sin cuidado. Esto captaba la atención de la Izayoi, ya que, a pesar de haberse desligado por voluntad propia (y en parte las últimas palabras de su padre) del clan, sonaba extraño que la casa no hubiera tenido residentes desde su partida. En el piso miró un periódico, el cual tomó por su encabezado.

-¿¡Peligros donde sea!? Asalto a una casa deja 3 muertos-La foto anexa a la noticia mostraba justo la casa donde estaba como la recordaba antes. Siguió leyendo la noticia mientras caminaba por la casa, enterándose que un ataque un poco más de un mes de su partida a su misión contra la Mansión Scarlet terminó de manera aparatosa, ya que según la información del periódico, 3 asaltantes entraron a la casa, tomando lo que podían, pero siendo descubiertos por el propietario, el cual violentamente mató a 2 de ellos, pero siendo herido de gravedad por el tercero (aparentemente con sólo golpes), el cual escapó. Al terminar de leer cayó de rodillas, provocando un fuerte estruendo a lo largo y ancho de la casa, perturbando a todos los habitantes de ella.

-Padre... así que todo este tiempo...estuviste muerto, y yo, no lo supe nunca-

-Tu ama no quería que lo supieras ze- Sakuya abrió los ojos y lanzó un par de cuchillos en la dirección que escuchó la voz, la cual esquivó el ataque, revelándose su identidad gracias a una ventana rota, por donde entraba la luz de la luna.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú qué sabes de esto?- La silueta rubia sonrió.

-Es algo de lo que escuche hace mucho, y que por mera curiosidad sé quién fue- La Izayoi (usando su habilidad) detuvo el tiempo un par de segundos para pararse y tomar del cuello a la silueta, apretando fuerte mientras hacía correr el tiempo de nuevo.

-¿Dime quién carajos mató a mi padre Marisa Kirisame?- La rubia (sorprendida por el repentino movimiento de Sakuya y su mirada llena de ira) sonrió de lado, mientras apuntaba con su índice derecho a la nueva persona que entraba en el nuevo sitio. La maid se giró, quedando tan impactada que soltó sin cuidado a la bruja ordinaria.

-Fui yo Sakuya, yo lo hice-

-¿Tú...Meiling?-

* * *

-¿De verdad...eso pasa?- Dijo Alice mientras miraba a Patchouli. Esta asentó. -Ustedes siempre están en líos por tu ama... ella es un problema muy grave desde hace tiempo, ¿no?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Indagó la recién salvada de ahogarse.

-Mi "madre" por así decirlo...Shinki, un día me mencionó de Remilia, y que su humor era tan cambiante que sería malo que peleáramos con ella. Además, me dijo que tiene unos 500 años, y eso aumentaba aún más el riesgo al enfrentarla, por su larga experiencia de vida.- La rubia suspiró triste al mencionar aquel nombre, cosa la cual no pasó desapercibida por la peli morado, que se acercó un poco a Alice, entrelazando con timidez sus dedos con los de la otra chica, tomándola por sorpresa. -Tranquila- Pronunció con cierto esfuerzo la Margatroid- No pasa nada malo por mencionarla, simplemente es un comentario que la involucró a ella, y a tu odiosa ama.-

-No es mi ama- Dijo Patchy mientras tomaba de las mejillas a la rubia- Ella es muchas cosas, pero no es mi ama. Es mi amiga, es la dueña de donde vivo, mi compañera en muchas situaciones que he vivido, quien me ofreció el cobijo de un hogar cuando yo no lo tenía, pero no es mi ama- Y nuevamente, para sorpresa de la bibliotecaria, Alice rechinó los dientes fuertemente, a la vez que desvió la mirada, buscando zafarse del agarre de la otra, cosa la cual no pudo lograr ya que Patchouli puso algo más de presión en sus dedos, sujetándola mejor.

-Suéltame Patchouli Knowledge- Pronunció en su tono característico la rubia, la cual seguía oponiendo resistencia. -¿Tú que ganas con tenerme así?- la Margatroid estaba molesta, no con Patchouli directamente, sino con Remilia, contra la cual tenía una ira que se acrecentaba a cada segundo a medida que escuchaba su nombre pronunciado, más ahora que se enteraba de la forma en que era vista la vampiresa por la bibliotecaria. Esta situación le hacía hervir la sangre, aunque no tuviera muy claro el motivante de aquella sensación tan poco común en ella, o simplemente no quería admitirlo.

-Algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo- La respuesta tan corta y a la vez tan directa impactó a la creadora de muñecas, que al fin pudo soltarse y retroceder un poco.

-¿Agarrarme de la mano?- La otra negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces...?- su pregunta no fue concluida ya que un grito ensordecedor recorrió el bosque. Patchouli alzó la vista al cielo, mirando la luna llena en aquella noche despejada.

-Parecer que es hora. Debo irme, ¿podemos hablar más tarde?- Alice se enojó ante la proposición.

-¿Vas con tu Remilia cierto?- "Tengo que" mencionó la pelo morado- Sabes, ya me harte de tanto "Remilia esto", " Remilia lo otro" Me encargaré de esto yo misma.- La afirmación extrañó a Patchy, la cual quiso preguntar el motivo de la misma. Esto no fue posible, ya que la misma Alice salió volando en dirección de la mansión Scarlet, mientras la Knowledge sólo le vió volando, notando una leve lágrima correr por su mejilla.

-¿ _Alice Margatroid, acaso tú? Lo dudo, no parece la persona que actuaría de tal forma, pero si "eso" está pasando por su mente, es normal que reaccione así.-_ pensó la bibliotecaria mientras caminaba con cierto esfuerzo de regreso a la mansión (ya que su herida en el vientre aún le tenía débil y no se había recuperado lo necesario para volar, sin contar que su ropa húmeda era pesada)

Alice, por su parte, seguía un camino en línea recta por los aires, en dirección de la mansión.

- _Remilia Scarlet, entonces por eso las cosas son así. ¡No puedo aceptarlo!, ¡No dejaré que le pongas otra mano encima a Patchouli aunque sea lo último que haga vampira!-_ Pensaba la Margatroid mientras entraba a la residencia de la vampiresa, abriendo con un fuerte estruendo la puerta principal, revelando en el salón principal la silueta de la dueña de la casa, pero con sus ojos de un tono más rojizo, el pelo erizado, al igual que sus alas, que ahora eran oscuras totalmente. Le encontró bebiendo sangre de las puntas de sus uñas afiladas. Remilia le miró un momento, sólo para volver después a su actividad previa, degustando el fluido rojizo en sus dedos.

-Remilia Scarlet- Pronunció Alice, volviendo a capturar un momento la atención de la vampiresa- Tengo cuentas contigo.-

-No te debo nada muñeca de trapo- Vociferó la Scarlet molesta- ¿Acaso vienes a ofrecerte como mi alimento de hoy?- Pronunció la chica mientras se paraba, haciendo visible que tenía una herida sangrante en el costado izquierdo, por debajo de la costilla.

-Estás herida-

-¡No necesito tu ayuda muñeca!- Remilia se lanzó en el aire para golpear a Alice, la cual esquivó rápidamente, sorprendiéndose por la velocidad de la no humana. -¡Ven para acá mi pequeña comida!-

-Tengo un nombre sabes-

-Tú eres...- La vampira se detuvo en seco, gritando mientras agarraba su cabeza, como si tuviera una fuerte jaqueca. Esto duró un par de minutos, en los que la chica de más de 500 años estaba en posición fetal, llorando. Alice se acercó, para luego ser agarrada rápidamente del tobillo. -Ya sé quién eres, eres quien se quiere llevar a Patchy de mi lado.-

-Como pensé- Dijo con falsa serenidad la rubia- ¿tú tienes "algo" con Patchouli no?- La pelo azul relamió sus colmillos.

-¿Qué podrías hacer ante mí si digo que sí?- La "hija" de Shinki suspiró algo triste, capturando la atención de la vampira.

-Simplemente... te acabaré y haré que ella me ame-

* * *

-Era algo que me pidió Remilia-sama, simplemente cumplí su mandato- Pronunció Meiling ante una estupefacta Sakuya, la cual le veía sin pronunciar palabras, sencillamente con los ojos abiertos, enrojecidos por lágrimas contenidas.

-Creo que deberías decirle porqué lo pidió ze- Pronunció Marisa desde el piso, mientras iba retirándose del sitio a una habitación cercana.

-Tienes razón bruja ordinaria.- Cabizbaja caminó la especialista en artes marciales hasta quedar a unos pasos de la maid. -Sakuya... cuando pasó un mes de ya sabes, tu pelea con Remilia-sama, ella me llamó para solicitarme ayuda con un plan; conseguiría otro par de chicos que serían señuelos, que probablemente acabarían muertos por el ataque que planeaba, pero que yo, -La voz de la guardia empezó a quebrarse lentamente mientras proseguía su discurso- yo debía asegurarme que el hombre que lastimó a su sirvienta debía estar muerto, sin importar el costo.- En ese momento Sakuya reaccionó, tomando de los hombros a la peli escarlata, con lágrimas entre los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué lo aceptaste, si apenas estaba adaptándome a mi nueva vida que Remilia-sama me dio? todo estaba yendo bien, pero ahora, ahora no sé qué pensar de ti, que incluso durmiéndote en las guardias te respetaba.- La chica cayó de rodillas, con la mirada en el suelo de su antigua casa -¿Por qué hizo esto Remilia-sama? No entiendo esto, ni lo que me pidió la señorita Patchouli- Meiling le miró extrañada, con una clara expresión de duda en sus ojos -Patchouli-sama me encargó que buscara el arma que usé para enfrentar a Remilia-sama aquella vez, que sería necesaria para ayudar a nuestra ama- Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de una habitación contigua llamó la atención de ambas, que al asomarse vieron a Marisa en el piso; se había resbalado con un cuchillo y un frasco. Al reconocerlos Sakuya corrió para tomarlos entre sus manos y sujetarlos contra su pecho. -¿Sabes qué es esto bruja ordinaria?-

-¡Claro ze!, es el cuchillo con que intentaste matar a la vampira esa, junto a su veneno. No soy tonta, al final yo tenía asignado cuidarlos- La cabeza le dolía a la Izayoi, pero no por algún golpe o laceración severa, sino porque todo esa noche era confuso; primeramente el estado en que se hallaba Remilia en la mansión, donde Patchouli se hallaba "dándole tiempo" para ir por el arma que hacía tanto la misma peliblanca había usado contra su actual ama, sin contar que la misma había mandado a matar a su padre. Todo era confusión en la mente de la fiel maid, hasta que la voz de Marisa le sacó de sus pensamientos. -Sakuya, me imagino que enterarte de tanto tan rápido es difícil, pero si algo yo sé son 2 cosas; Remilia siempre tiene una razón para hacer todo lo que hace, y ella nunca haría algo que te lastimara.-

-Exactamente-complementó la de pelo escarlata- Nuestra ama jamás te permitiría pasar por los dolores que ella pasa-

-¿Mi ama...sufre?- Meiling desvío la vista. Acababa de hablar de más, y sabía que tal error ameritaría un castigo después de que todo este incidente finalizara. La guardia suspiró, para seguir hablando. -Yo sé que eres lista, por ello te diré solamente que hay 1 tipo de heridas que el tiempo no puede curar. Queda en ti como lo entiendas.- La próxima en hablar un poco más fue Marisa, a medida que Sakuya se retiraba de la casa para encaminarse a la mansión:

-Ya que Meiling está inspirada, yo también diré una buena frase... ¡Para obtener algo debes dar algo que valga lo mismo!- 2 golpes resonaron en aquella casa, el primero siendo de la cabeza de las maids abriendo la puerta de golpe para irse, y el otro de Meiling dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la rubia humana.

-No era necesario un comentario tan fuera de lugar- La Kirisame rió de lado.

-Es más necesario que el tuyo ze. Tú no lo entiendes por no saber de magia, es normal que temas de magos no comprendas-

-No es algo que sea mi área, eso le corresponde a la señorita Patchouli- La rubia cogió del brazo a la guardiana de la puerta, para meterla al cuarto de donde había sacado el cuchillo y el veneno

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te enseñaré un poco de magia ze- Pronunció la bruja ordinaria mientras la llevaba por la casa, observando por una ventana a la maid corriendo por la calle. - _¿Tanto tiempo pasó que no viste que tomaste el frasco incorrecto? Está bien, al final es lo que Patchouli pensó-_

* * *

La Izayoi iba lo más rápido que sus habilidades y condición física le permitían. Iba analizando todo aquello que había escuchado esa noche, pero 1 sola idea era la que más se presentaba en su mente:

- _Remilia-sama, ¿usted de qué dolores sufre? Nunca me ha dicho ni nunca le he visto quejarse. Ella nunca se muestra débil, siempre tan firme y grácil, como aquella flor que sin importar la tormenta no deja de seguir enraizada al piso. ¡Sí! Esa es mi amada ama Remilia Scarlet...pero ahora, esa herida la tiene mal, no come, casi no sale de su habitación, es como si mi ama se marchitara lentamente, pétalo a pétalo.-_ se detuvo un momento, recuperando el aliento- _Pero, ¿por qué lo mató, por qué Remilia-sama? Él no era bueno, pero era mi padre, y lo último que me daba relación con la humanidad. Remilia-sama, ahora soy una humana sin una humanidad...es su culpa_ -Por un momento miró el cuchillo, el cual cubrió en el veneno. - _Lo siento Remilia, pero ahora no puedo estar en paz contigo, necesito respuestas, quizá una venganza, justo ahora ama_ \- La maid caminó hasta llegar a la mansión, dónde unos fuertes gritos llenaban la entrada principal. Eran de Alice Margatroid, fuertemente herida a la llegada de la Izayoi.

-Pensé que tu ama te había matado-Pronunció con voz entrecortada por el dolor mientras la mayor de las Scarlet se hallaba parada en la escalera principal que daba acceso a los pisos superiores.

-Sakuya... Volviste a mí- Pronunció la vampiresa, antes de que Sakuya sacara el cuchillo envenenado. La reacción de Remilia fue inmediata- ¡Aléjalo de mí!-

-Lo siento Remilia-sama, me entristece pero esa orden no puedo cumplirla por encargo de la señorita Patchouli- La peli blanca miró en todas direcciones, notando que no estaba la hechicera, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por el grito de la dueña de la mansión:

-¡Muere entonces mala sirvienta!- la voz de Remilia se escuchaba algo ronca y áspera, dándole a notar a Sakuya que la milenaria mujer ya estaba empezando a cansarse, producto quizá de la pelea con Alice, o de la herida que miró en su vientre, la cual le paralizó varios segundos, sin poder moverse o evitar el ataque fiero de la Scarlet.

- _Es la herida…que le hice con el cuchillo antes-_

* * *

Patchouli al fin pudo llegar a la mansión, entrando justo cuando Alice se había cruzado para proteger a Sakuya de su ama, quedando herida en el piso.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Respóndeme por favor!- la rubia con algo de esfuerzo alzó las manos, limpiando las lágrimas en los ojos de la pelo morado.

-No te vez linda llorando Patchouli. Me gustas más sonriendo- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la bibliotecaria, la cual tomó aquella mano que le acariciaba y procedió a tomarla entre sus manos, besándola con desespero y sobre todo, mucho amor.

-Tu tampoco me gustas herida- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelo morado como contestación. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Que lindas-Dijo Remilia- ¡Mueran juntas entonces!- Un veloz movimiento de la ya consciente Sakuya evitó aquel ataque.

-Salga señorita Patchouli, esto es entre ella y yo-

-No sabes lo que enfrentas- Dijo con cierto esfuerzo la Margatroid

-Alice tiene razón. Tú no sabes porque está así ella- Pronunció la Knowledge- Todo esto fue por no matarla aquella vez.-

-¿Por no matarla?- Pronunciaba la Izayoi mientras se paraba delante de Remilia-¿Es cierto, Ojou-sama? ¿Entonces ahora debería de verdad matarla, como usted mató a mi padre?- La vampira simplemente procedió a seguir atacando, siendo bloqueada en todo momento por la maid. -¡Salgan rápido!- ordenó a Patchouli y Alice, mientras recibía de lleno un zarpazo a la altura del estómago, justo antes de parar el tiempo de todo a su alrededor, excepto el propio y el del par de magas.

-Debes tener cuidado.- Dijo la Margatroid, que se levantaba con el apoyo de la peli morado.

-La herida en el costado izquierdo- Musitó la peli blanca- ¿Es la que yo le hice verdad?- La bibliotecaria asentó -¿Por qué no se ha curado?-

-Yo no te lo diré por respeto a mi amiga, pero sé que lo entenderás dentro de poco. Sólo diré que es por amor todo esto, y que a veces, deberás sacrificar algo para obtener otra cosa del mismo valor- Mencionó Patchy mientras salía del sitio con Alice sostenida de sus hombros.

-Tsk, Marisa dijo algo parecido- Aunque Sakuya no lo vió, Patchouli Knowledge sonrió.

-Es una ley de alquimia básica, es la base para transmutar elementos. Aunque lo diga ella no es tan ordinaria- Fue la última sentencia de la pelo morado antes de retirarse junto a la rubia. En ése momento fue cuando dejó correr el tiempo normal Sakuya, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la chica pelo azul.

-¿Oh? ¿Dónde están esas 2?- Sakuya le miró con detenimiento un momento. De la herida del costado izquierdo caía sangre a mayor cantidad cada vez, como si su ama no pudiera parar el sangrado. Un grito de la Scarlet tomó por sorpresa a la Izayoi, la cual se acercó con cautela a la vampiresa, la cual al sentirle cerca le tomó de las piernas para derribarla, y así subirse sobre ella, sujetándole de los brazos. -Dime chica, ¿cómo te llamas?-

- _No me reconoce_ \- Pensó la peli blanca mientras miraba los ojos de Remilia, con una expresión perdida y desorientada, pero con una notoria sed de sangre. -Soy quien terminará con esto.- Remilia relamió sus labios, antes de hacer un leve corte con las uñas de sus dedos en la mejilla de su "presa".

Quizá no debió haber hecho tal movimiento, ya que al acercar la uña impregnada en el rojo néctar a sus labios y lamerla, la vampiresa sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que le hizo soltar a su víctima y tirarse en el piso. La oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por la humana, la cual se posó sobre el vientre de Remilia, siendo ahora ella quien estaba encima.

-Ahora Remilia, respóndeme. ¿Por qué mandaste a matar a mi padre?- La vampiresa seguía temblando, pero con algo de esfuerzo habló:

-Sakuya... ¿eres tú, mi amada Sakuya, eres tú?- La nombrada abrió grandes los ojos en sorpresa; nunca antes Remilia Scarlet había sido tan dulce al hablar de ella. Lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro, cayendo hacia la vampiresa.

-Sí, soy yo Remilia-sama, ¿necesita algo de mí?- La vampira miró con lágrimas en sus ojos a Sakuya, antes de tomar entre sus manos temblorosas las suaves mejillas de su sirvienta favorita y pronunciar en voz baja.

-Sí...mátame por favor-

* * *

A lo lejos de la mansión, mejor dicho, en la casa de Alice, estaban tanto la rubia como la peli morado.

-Recuéstate- indicó la bibliotecaria, señalando el sofá- Pelear con Remilia es difícil, ¿no?- Alice asentó mientras se recostaba en el sitio indicado por la Knowledge, a la vez que le indicaba con unas suaves palmadas que se sentara a su lado, cosa la cual hizo de inmediato Patchy.

-Sí, lo es...pero aún tengo varias dudas de lo que pasó- La habitante de la mansión Scarlet le miraba atenta- Entiendo que la fuerza de ella es grande, ¿pero por qué perdió el control así?-

-El veneno que usó Sakuya aquella vez no mata rápido, sino con el paso de los días. Sakuya no lo sabía, ya que el plan de su padre era que al final Remilia le matara.-

-Que horrible hombre- musitó suave la rubia mientras se recostaba sobre las piernas de Patchouli. Esta, por su parte, comenzó con cierta timidez a acariciar el pelo de la mujer, mientras seguía hablando.

-Remilia pensó lo mismo, por ello prefirió matarlo al darse cuenta de la situación; primeramente dejó inconsciente a Sakuya en su batalla, y cuando despertó la dejó vivir como su mano derecha-

-Eso suena muy extraño, ¿por qué lo hizo?- Patchy suspiró, para luego ver a los ojos a Alice.

-Lo que me dijo ella fue que sintió el impulso de quererla, cuidarla y protegerla. Yo no lo entendía hasta ahora- La rubia quiso indagar más (la curiosidad era uno de sus rasgos de personalidad más destacado) no pudo hacerlo ya que la peli morado le jaló un poco hacia ella, besándose en el acto. La Margatroid abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero luego pasó sus manos por el cuello de su querida Patchouli, pegándola un poco más a su cuerpo. A los minutos se separaron un poco para respirar, pero sin dejar de lado el abrazo que se había formado entre ambas.- Ahora lo entiendo mejor- pronunció la bibliotecaria. -Gracias a ti entiendo mejor a mi amiga-

-Patchouli, ¿tú y Remilia qué son?- la pelo morado al ver la expresión tanto de tristeza como de molestia por parte de la rubia pudo entender finalmente por qué se lanzó al ataque contra la vampiresa.

-¿Estás celosa, Alice Margatroid?- La nombrada se sonrojó mucho, pasando su piel de ser blanca a ser como un tomate. A los minutos respondió:

-No me agradaba pensar que Remilia estuviera contigo- En ese momento algo raro sucedió, Patchouli sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ella no es mi tipo ideal de chica, me gustan de "otro tipo" de físico.- la rubia desvío la mirada.

-¿Con...que cuerpo te gustan?- La pelo morado relamió sus labios, antes de acariciar el pecho de la dueña de la casa, provocándole un leve suspiro

.-Me gustan de piel blanca y suave, con un busto no tan grande-se acercó y susurró al oído de Alice- me gustan tal y como eres tú-Ahora el sonrojo de la rubia era total, para el beneplácito de la bibliotecaria, la cual siguió recorriendo con sus dedos el pecho y vientre de Alice, hasta llegar a sus piernas, donde fue detenida por la mano de la Margatroid.

-¿Qué h-haces?- pronunció con esfuerzo la chica. Patchouli reaccionó, quitando su mano de las piernas de la rubia.

-Disculpa, me dejé llevar...es que sabes, nunca me di la oportunidad de decirte...lo que siento por ti- Alice le miró a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla, deseosa de que la residente de la mansión Scarlet hablara, cosa la cual pasó al poco tiempo. -Alice, yo no soy la más afectiva, o la más dulce, pero quiero ser lo para ti. Quiero poder abrazarte, besarte y otras cosas más porque tú...tú...me gustas mucho, y quisiera saber si tú, este...- Las manos de la creadora de muñecas pasaron por el cuello de la otra, acercando a su acompañante lo suficiente para darle un rápido beso en la boca.

-Sí, claro que sí- Dijo la rubia antes de levantarse y sentarse sobre las piernas de la maga, y volver a besarle, ahora de manera más apasionada, dándole suaves mordidas en los labios mientras acariciaba su espalda. La maga, por su lado, bajo nuevamente las manos a las piernas de la chica, acariciándolas de arriba abajo mientras alzaba un poco más de su falda, descubriendo los muslos blanquecinos de la chica. Ambas se separaron para tomar aire. -¿Quieres ir a la habitación?-

-Este...claro- pronunció aún hiperventilando la hechicera, mientras Alice se levantaba y tomaba su mano, guiando a la chica hasta su habitación. Al momento de entrar y cerrar con llave la rubia sintió los brazos de Patchiouli pasar por su vientre, sujetándole en un abrazo, mientras la antes nombrada se recargaba en su espalda.

-Discúlpame Alice, te metí en algo que no tenías anda que ver- La rubia respondió en un tono más alegre de lo habitual

-Todo lo que te pase es de mi interés. Ella te atacó, eso lo volvió mi problema.- Patchy sonrió, besando el hombro de su amada.

-Tú igual...lo que te pase es mi problema-

-Entonces responsabilízate por estos deseos que tengo ahora- ambas se vieron de reojo, antes de que la Knowledge subiera sus manos al busto de Alice, sobándolo por encima de su ropa mientras besaba su espalda. La rubia se limitaba a suspirar y morderse los labios, mientras que apoyaba sus manos contra la puerta para poder sostener el peso propio como el de la bibliotecaria. Un par de minutos después sintió nuevamente las manos de la pelo morado alzar su vestido. Ésta vez le indicó que se detuviera para ella hacerlo. La Knowledge obedeció, mientras Alice se comenzaba a levantar el vestido despacio, permitiéndole a su compañera de habitación ver como quedaban al descubierto sus blancas piernas, sus redondos glúteos cubiertos por unas pantis color lila, su cintura y brassier a juego, para finalmente lanzar la ropa al piso y girarse a ver a la pelo morado, que estaba allí, con el rostro totalmente sonrojo al poder ver por primera vez a la chica que le gustaba en paños menores. Alice sonrió ante la reacción de la mujer, antes de acercarse despacio a ella, para que apreciara la figura que poseía, y al lograr su acercamiento la Margatroid posó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su "pareja", empujándola suavemente para que se recostara en la cama, para luego acostarse sobre Patchy, y comenzar a desvestirla igualmente.

-A-Alice...no sé si te guste, no soy tan delgada- La rubia sonrió.

-No me importa, tú eres tú, y te quiero así como eres- El pecho de la hechicera se agitó tanto por su acelerada respiración como por el también rápido latir de su corazón, sonriendo mientras las manos de la dueña de la habitación bajaban el cierre de su ropa. Este se atoró, más aquello no fue impedimento para la rubia, que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que un incidente de tal índole interrumpiera la noche que deseaba pasar con Patchouli; por tanto, con un fuerte jalón rompió el traje, lanzándolo al suelo.

-Era mi ropa favorita Alice- dijo la que estaba en la parte de abajo de la cama mientras hacia un leve puchero. Tal acto enterneció a la rubia, que le dio un suave beso en los labios a su amada.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que nada arruine nuestra primera vez-

* * *

-¿Matarle yo? Lo intenté y no resultó- masculló la maid, a lo que la vampiresa sonrió

-El veneno de ése cuchillo de aquella noche...no mata al instante. Le toma un par de días, pero yo...me he resistido los 10 años que has estado aquí-

-¡¿Ojou-Sama?!-habló exaltada la Izayoi, viendo a los ojos a Remilia-¿por qué hizo tal cosa mi ama?-

-Sakuya...he vivido _500_ años, sola con alguna que otra persona, pero que nadie se puede quedar. Patchy no lleva aquí ni la mitad de mi vida. Meiling mucho menos, y Flandre está encerrada en lo profundo de la mansión. He estado mucho sola, hasta que viniste tú, quien estaba destinada a morir en mis manos-

-¿Me iba a matar ama?- Preguntó la pelo blanco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su superiora.

-Sí, ése era tu destino, pero con mi poder lo moví- Le sonrió cándidamente un instante a su querida sirvienta, antes de seguir- Al verte me vi a mí misma, mi dolor, mi pena. No podía simplemente dejarte así nada más con la fuerza y valentía que mostraste al pelear, y te dejé vivir, para luego, egoístamente tragarme el dolor que me causaba el veneno.-"¿por qué?" resonó en la sala, originario de la boca de Sakuya- Sencillo. Yo no podía verte sufrir a ti, una joven humana hermosa, talentosa, fina, encantadora, y sobre todo, con una enorme convicción, como yo ya lo he hecho. Pero mi momento llegó, ya no puedo contenerlo, ya no tengo la fuerza adecuada para ello. Enloqueceré antes de poder seguir, por ello debes matarme.-Sakuya negó con la cabeza, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡No aceptaré verla morir Remilia-sama! Primero debo morir yo antes que usted.-Remilia iba a hablar, pero fue detenida por el fino dedo de Sakuya sobre su labio -hace poco deseaba matarla por lo de mi padre. Usted me arrebató el derecho de saber de mi familia al no decirme, él era mi único pariente vivo...pero ahora que me lo explicó no puedo seguir, porque sé que lo que ahora arde en mi pecho no es ni lo más mínima parte de lo que Remilia-sama sintió todos estos años- Las lágrimas ahora corrían en el rostro de la vampira.

-¡Mátame ya, antes de que pierda el control y te mate! ¡No quiero vivir si te matara, por ello quiero que me mates!-

-¡Ya dije que no Ojou-Sama!- pronunció la de pelo blanco hasta que recordó las palabras de Marisa:

- _Para obtener algo se necesita dar algo del mismo valor_ -

Allí estaba la respuesta para la Izayoi, en la frase que sonaba incoherente para Meiling, pero ahora cobrara una forma clara y definida. Remilia comenzó a jadear, mirando con desespero a la sirvienta.

\- ¡No soporto más! ¡Acábame por favor Sakuya!- La pelo blanca sonrió, antes de susurrarle al oído.

-Primero le daré mi vida, que ya era suya- La Scarlet no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a qué se refería con tal sentencia, ya que la humana tomó el cuchillo, cubierto del veneno, para luego encestárselo en el vientre, cayendo al piso al poco tiempo después.

-¡¿Qué carajos haces Sakuya!? Debías matarme, no matarte- pronunció con dolor y tristeza la vampira, mientras se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo, viendo como el cuerpo de la Izayoi comenzaba a palidecer, efecto de la toxina.

-Remilia-sama, yo sé que casi no toma sangre, por ello está así...beba toda mi sangre, drénela totalmente y cúrese. Ahora no hay tanto en mi cuerpo, así no morirá.- Un par de gotas de agua descendieron hasta el rostro de la sirvienta; era el llanto de Remilia Scarlet

-¡No puedo dejarte ir así Sakuya! ¡No dejaré irse así a la mujer que amo!- La chica nombrada sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su superior.

-Ama, tome mi vida nuevamente, déjeme acompañarla en la eternidad...sí, conviértame en una como usted si no desea perderme, y si no desea que esté con usted…sólo drene mi sangre hasta saciarse- Una bofetada se pintó en la mejilla izquierda de la peli blanco, para luego recibir un beso en los labios por parte de Remilia.

-Prefiero morir antes de dejarte ir- Con gran velocidad la vampiresa encajó sus incisivos en el cuello de la humana, comenzando a succionar el líquido vital con gran velocidad y desespero, mientras Sakuya se sujetaba del erizado pelo de la vampiresa, que a medida que pasaban los segundos, regresaba a su forma habitual, junto al resto de su cuerpo. Pasados alrededor de minuto y medio la Scarlet separó sus dientes del cuello de su sirvienta, mirando como su piel estaba pálida, pero por la falta de sangre, no por el veneno. A su vez, sentía claramente como todos los efectos adversos de aquel veneno habían finalizado.

-¿Está...mejor, Remilia-sama?- preguntó con algo de esfuerzo la humana, mientras que la nombrada procedió a darle un dulce beso en la frente.

-Sí, y llegó mi turno de hacerte sentir bien- La chica de los 500 años con una de sus uñas cortó un poco una de sus venas, succionando algo de la sangre de la misma, para así proceder a tomar a la Izayoi entre sus brazos e inducir un beso entre ambas, cosa la cual la pelo blanca correspondió con gusto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Remilia

* * *

-Eres hermosa- pronunció la Margatroid, mientras besaba el cuello de Patchouli, dejando alguna que otra mordida a lo largo de las partes por donde pasaba. La pelo morado jadeaba, agarrándose de la espalda de su querida rubia, encajando sus uñas contra la misma.-Patchouli, ¿puedo quitártelo?- indagó la rubia mientras veía con cierto detenimiento el busto de la bibliotecaria. Esta asentó, para luego sentir las finas manos de la dueña de la habitación acariciar su espalda, antes de tomar el broche del sostén y abrirlo, permitiendo remover tal pieza de ropa, dejando al desnudo el para nada pequeño busto de la maga, provocando un silencio en aquel cuarto por la diferencia de medidas entre ambas (34 c para Alice y 32 d de Patchiouli) Alice tomó las manos de la hechicera, para guiarlas a que desabrocharan su brassier, tirándolo al piso luego.

-¿Te gustan?-indagó la rubia, a lo que la otra le tomó del torso, arándola hacia ella, para poder empezar a besar sus pechos; comenzó tímidamente, dándole rápidos besos, para luego agarrar confianza y meter uno de ellos a su boca, lamiéndolo y chupándolo mientras acariciaba el seno libre con la punta de sus dedos, jalándolo con suavidad. La Margatroid gemía y suspiraba, pidiendo a la peli morado que la tocase y jugueteara con ella más, por lo que la del pecho grande decidió tomar ambos pechos entre sus manos, y empezar a lamer con la punta de su lengua ambos pezones, chupándolos y mordiéndolos cada tanto; lo anterior provocó que la rubia temblara y suspirara, recostándose en la cama, y quedando Patchy encima de la delgada rubia, sin parar de juguetear con el pecho de la mujer. La Margatroid colocó una de sus piernas entre las de la otra, permitiéndole frotar con su muslo la intimidad de su pareja, haciendo que esta soltara sus pechos, para gemir y ver a Alice sorprendida, pero a la vez deseosa de más, por lo que abrió un poco sus piernas, permitiéndole a la rubia acomodar mejor su pierna para moverla en aquella región del cuerpo de Patchiouli.

-¡Ah!, Alice...-gimoteó la pelo morado mientras sentía el ir y venir de la suave pierna de su pareja.-Espera...por favor- con gran esfuerzo la rubia se detuvo, permitiendo despojarse de lo último que le restaba de ropa a la Knowledge, para que luego la misma bajara besando el vientre de la creadora de muñecas, hasta llegar a su zona íntima y con sus manos también remover esa fina pieza de tela que se interponía entre ella y la entrepierna de Alice. La recién desvestida sonrió, abriendo sus piernas en "V"

-Ven Patchouli, ven y toma mi primera vez-

-Solo...si tú también lo haces...conmigo- Alice le miró sorprendida

-Imaginé que tú...quizá con alguien más ya habrías estado...- La pelo morado le tomó de la mejilla, viéndola a los ojos.

-No, nunca tuve el interés, hasta ahora- Un suave beso recibió la rubia en los labios, para que luego Patchouli bajara hasta su zona íntima, donde empezó a besar despacio, para luego tomar confianza y darle una suave lamida.

-¡Oh!- Jadeó la mujer, mirando hacia abajo a Patchy ocupada en su labor, aumentando las lamidas, y por tanto, la excitación que sentía la creadora de muñecas al experimentar aquel tan añorado momento junto a la pelo morado. La misma se agarró del pelo de Patchouli al sentir como esta introducía su lengua dentro de su intimidad. -¡Sigue...p-por favor!- Pronunció entre suspiros la rubia, haciendo que la hechicera alzara la vista un momento, mirando un rostro que le cautivó un par de segundos:

Allí estaba la por lo general seria y firme Alice Margatroid, sonrojada y jadeante, hiperventilando, con su suave piel blanca con marcas de besos y mordidas de la misma Knowledge; ahora era de ella y nadie más, las marcas y caricias lo mostraban, y ahora deseaba sentirse "de Alice", por lo que detuvo sus lamidas y abrió un poco sus piernas, llamando la atención de la Margatroid.

-Alice...ven, quiero que...me marques- La rubia al inicio no entendió la idea, pero al ver como ladeaba la cabeza su compañera de cama, comprendió a lo que se refería, sonriendo mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a besar y lamer el cuello de la chica, provocando que suspirara y gimiera por varios minutos, hasta que se detuvo y le abrazó, recostándola suavemente en la cama, tomando una de sus piernas y pasándola por su cintura, antes de jalar hacia ella el cuerpo de la hechicera, haciendo que ambas zonas íntimas entraran en contacto. La sensación era nueva para ambas primerizas, pero a la misma vez placentera; por lo tanto, se quedaron en aquella posición un rato, hasta que el fuego de la pasión en ambas ardía lo suficiente como para ya no poder resistir la excitación y comenzaron a moverse ambas. De inicio el mover era algo torpe e inseguro, hasta que Alice colocó la pierna derecha de Patchouli sobre su hombro, ladeando un poco el cuerpo de la maga, pero acercándose un poco más las anatomías de ambas damas. Ahora el vaivén de las caderas era marcado por la rubia, la cual sujetaba firmemente la pierna de la chica pelo morado, besándola y mordiéndola de momentos, mientras movía su cintura en círculos. Esto provocaba que ambas gimieran, pero que fueran más sonoros los provenientes de la maga, la cual se sujetaba de las cobijas de la cama, la cual rechinaba conforme subía el ritmo del acto sexual entre ambas.

-Ya no...puedo más-Dijo la Margatroid después de estar alrededor de diez minutos en aquella pose.

-Yo...¡Agh!...tampoco, acabemos...juntas- respondió entre jadeos y suspiros la maga, que extendió su mano para tomar la que estaba libre de la rubia, y así entrelazar sus dedos mientras llegaban al orgasmo, derramando los fluidos producto del mismo en sus cuerpos y sobre la cama. La Margatroid una vez finalizado su clímax soltó la pierna de la maga, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Patchy, y recostándose sobre su busto.

-Fue...increíble- Habló jadeante la mujer sobre la Knowledge, para ser tomada por las mejillas y besaba por la esbelta chica.

-Yo creo...lo mismo, te amo- La rubia sonrojó, sorprendida por la tan directa declaración de su pareja, pero simplemente sonrió, dándole otro beso en los labios. De manera involuntaria, la chica esbelta terminó frotando con la yema de los dedos los pezones (aún sensibles) de la pelo morado, lo que hizo que gimiera entre el beso, y de manera impulsiva introdujera su lengua en la boca de la rubia, y pasara sus piernas por su cintura, pegándola a ella. La dama de la voz seria no se resistió, al contrario, correspondió el acalorado beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de su enamorada, a la vez que acariciaba su espalda y piernas, arañándolas suavemente.

-Yo también te amo Patchouli Knowledge- Pronunció la de pelo claro al terminar el beso, mirando aquel rostro enrojecido y jadeante de su pareja. Sonrió y relamió sus labios- ¿Segunda ronda?- La Knowledge sonrió, sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía nuevamente, por lo que se giró, dejando a Alice abajo de ella. Ambas se sonrieron, antes de seguir con el acto carnal.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó la Scarlet mientras la Izayoi despertaba, dándose cuenta que estaba recostada en las piernas de Remilia, y cubierta en las alas de su superiora, cosas las cuales le sonrojaron bastante.

-Estoy...algo aturdida.- Pronunció la peli blanca, mientras alzaba la vista, mirando el rostro de su ama.

-Normal...te quisiste hacer vampira después de envenenar tu cuerpo. Agradece que actué muy rápido, de lo contrario no estarías aquí, sino en el río Sanzu a punto de ser juzgada por tus acciones en vida.- Sakuya se levantó con cierto esfuerzo, para luego mirar a Remilia a los ojos.

-Incluso si fuera llevada en ese río para que me juzgue la jueza de las almas, yo saltaría del bote de la barquera del inframundo sólo para volver a su lado y definitivamente estar con usted toda la eternidad, incluso siendo un fantasma.- A pesar de la creencia popular, la debilidad de un vampiro no era el ajo o las cruces; era el amor, sobre todo en la eternidad.

Remilia sonrió envuelta en un mar de llanto, abrazando contra su pecho a la peli blanca

-Júrame que no harás nada tan arriesgado como esto nunca más- La Izayoi correspondió aquel abrazo, recargando su rostro contra el pecho de la vampiresa, sintiendo su aroma, su ropa, su calidez, llenándose del latido de aquel antiguo y rudo, pero en el fondo dulce corazón.

-Ya no tengo que hacerlo Remilia-sama, ya que ahora de verdad estoy a su lado. Ahora y siempre- La superiora de la maid se acercó un poco al rostro de la ex humana.

-Este es un camino largo, que te alejará mucho más de la humanidad de lo que ya estabas.-

-Mi último lazo a la humanidad era mi padre, y ya no está. Ahora mi camino permanecerá con usted como su fiel sirvienta- La Scarlet desvió la mirada.

-Nunca entendí tu devoción y compromiso, más ahora que sabes lo que hice, que conoces hasta donde llega mi egoísmo- La maid le tomó de las mejillas, sonrojándola.

-Sólo usted me aceptó, me dio un lugar que llamar hogar. Es cierto, no deja de ser una piedra en nuestra relación que mandaste a matar a mí padre, pero tampoco creo que él mereciera vivir tanto por sus acciones.- La vampiresa se acercó a Sakuya, rozando sus labios con los de la antiguamente humana.

-¿A que "relación" te refieres, Sakuya?- La nombrada sonrió, tomando de la cintura a su ama.

-A esta Ojou-sama, a la que las 2 sentimos ardiendo en nuestro pecho- en un veloz movimiento le besó. La Scarlet interpuso sus manos, posándolas contra el pecho de Sakuya; no era que no quisiera ese beso, lo que pasaba era que no estaba acostumbrada a ser tomada de esa forma por nadie. Sakuya conocía esto, por lo que no se detuvo, más bien prosiguió, acariciando la espalda de su vampira, a medida que sentía que la misma dejaba de oponer resistencia, y comenzaba a corresponderle, pasando sus brazos a la espalda de la maid, pegando ambos cuerpos femeninos. Pasados unos 2 minutos se separaron.

-Ama...mi corazón sólo late por usted, y sé que el suyo es igual, por eso perdone que ahora me dejé llevar, pero no podría soportar que por mi muerte se deprimiera, por ello escogí ser un vampiro a su lado. Si eso no es mi mayor prueba de amor, ¿cuál será entonces?- La vampiresa de 500 años (aún un poco aturdida por el beso reciente) le miró de pies a cabeza y habló:

-No la sé ni yo...pero con ella es suficiente. Te haré una excelente vampira- La Izayoi sonrió, mientras abrazaba a la Scarlet, recargándose en su hombro, con su nariz apuntado a la piel de su cuello. La misma peli blanca pasó saliva al olfatear la sangre que circulaba por aquellas venas y arterias, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la dueña de aquella mansión.- ¿La hueles no? Es el dulce néctar que te dará vida de ahora en adelante. Tómalo, aprende a usar tus dientes- La Izayoi(guiada por sus nuevos instintos) abrió la boca, notando que ahora sus colmillos se alargaban al sentir sangre cerca, cosa la cual aprovechó para encajarlos en el cuello de su ama, comenzando al succionar al sentir escurrir el líquido rojizo por sus labios. La Scarlet se limitó a sujetar la cabeza de su querida sirvienta con su mano, moviéndola de vez en cuando para que tuviera la mejor posición para proseguir su labor, la cual vió acabada la de pelo albino al sentir la mano de su superiora jalándola hacia atrás, separándola de su cuello.

-Remilia-sama, su sangre...es deliciosa- pronunciaba la Izayoi como si fuera una niña con juguete nuevo. La vampiresa le enterneció tal acto.

-Soy una gran vampira, es normal que mi sangre sea deliciosa. Pero ahora...te mostraré algo que gozarás igual o más que mi sangre- Un veloz beso de la dueña de la mansión imposibilitó a la maid preguntar, sobre todo por sentir la lengua de su ama entrando a su boca, jugueteando esta misma con la lengua de Sakuya, mientras la recostaba en el piso, tomando entre sus manos uno de sus senos y comenzándolo a acariciar sobre su ropa. Los gemidos ahogados por aquel beso no se hicieron esperar; por una parte, los de Sakuya por las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba como vampira y por ser tocada de formas lascivas por su ama y, por otro lado, la Scarlet era feliz de poder al fin estar en paz con su conciencia, al mismo tiempo de poder tener entre sus brazos a su amada Sakuya, que ya no saldría lastimada, ya que ambas eran vampiras.

La falta de aire hizo que se separarán, jadeando y viéndose la una a la otra. Sakuya acarició la mejilla de su ama.

-Remilia-sama, eso fue...increíble- La Scarlet sonrió, antes de susurrar.

-Entonces lo que ahora quiero hacerte no sé cómo lo quieras describir- La mayor bajó al cuello de la maid, para empezar a besarlo y lamerlo, antes de encajar sus incisivos en ella, succionando un poco de sangre, provocándole un fuerte gemido a la peli blanca, el cual era música para sus oídos. La antes humana le pidió a su ama que le diera algo de espacio. Una vez obtenido este la Izayoi comenzó a desabrochar un par de botones de su traje, descubriendo su hombro derecho, mientras la vampiresa sonreía.

-¿Ahora sí desea beber de esta parte, ama?- "No sólo esa" pronunció Remilia, tomando con sus manos el uniforme de Sakuya y rompiéndolo, dejando semi desnuda a la maid, cubierta únicamente con su brassier blanco y su falda de sirvienta. Por impulso la chica cubrió con su brazo su pecho, apenada de estar en esa pose frente a la Scarlet, la cual sólo veía con detenimiento la blanca piel y figura curvilínea de Sakuya Izayoi. Se acercó un poco más, besando el vientre y el abdomen de la ex humana, presionándola suavemente para que se recostara en el piso, para luego subir un poco más por el juvenil cuerpo que tenía delante de ella, hasta llegar a los labios de la peli blanca y besarlos suavemente, acariciando con sus dedos el cuerpo de la chica por un par de minutos, para luego separarse y susurrar al oído de su amada sirvienta:

-No sientas pena. Estamos juntas por toda la eternidad, es normal esto, así que no sientas pena de tu cuerpo, como yo no lo siento del mío.- Con tales palabras la vampiresa se sentó sobre las piernas de Sakuya, para lentamente alzar su vestido, quedando en paños menores sólo por un breve tiempo, para luego proceder a quitarse sus prendas íntimas, quedando en completa desnudez frente a los ojos de Sakuya. -Ahora descúbrete tú también, quiero verte- La peli blanca quedó impactada al tener tan cerca la anatomía de su ama, escudriñándola a profundidad unos momentos, antes de responder (más segura de sí misma)

-Sí, Ojou-sama- El dedo índice de Remilia tapó la boca de la mujer.

-Por ahora, sólo Remilia- Sakuya sonrió, antes de recostar a la vampiresa a un lado, y primero quitarse su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus senos, para luego seguir con su falda, bajando el cierre de la misma, quedando en pantaletas y sus medias. -Con eso es suficiente por ahora.- Pronunció la vampira mientras tomaba uno de los senos de la Izayoi y comenzaba a lamerlo, al tiempo que sujetaba el otro seno con su mano libre, tomando entre sus dedos el pezón del mismo y lo sobaba, jalándola y estrujándolo con suavidad. De la boca de la Izayoi surgían gemidos a medida que se prolongaba la actividad realizada por su ama (cosa la cual se notaba a medida que la ropa íntima de la chica estaba cada vez más húmeda)

-¡Remilia!...siga...por favor... más abajo-

-¿Ya has estado con alguien?- Preguntó de manera directa la vampiresa, a lo que la peli blanca asentó, generando que la pelo azulado rechinara los dientes algo molesta. -Dime cuántas-

-No lo recuerdo, para mí eso no importaba si era...para mis misiones en la familia.- La vampiresa cerró el puño enojada, para luego mirar a Sakuya, con rabia sí, pero tristeza a la vez. No pronunció palabra, ni eso algún sonido, simplemente colocó su mano libre por dentro de las bragas de la maid, acariciando su ya bastante húmeda intimidad, mientras con su boca lamía en círculos uno de los pechos de la ex humana.

A pesar del placer sentido, era notorio que algo más pasaba; el ambiente se había tensado desde la respuesta a la interrogante de la Scarlet, y se sentía más por el aumento del ritmo por parte de Remilia, la cual empezó a dar mordidas al busto de la maid, dejando alguna que otra marca rojiza en aquella parte de la anatomía de la dama. La rudeza del acto desapareció al momento de que la vampiresa introdujera 1 dedo en la zona íntima de la chica, y sentir como una pequeña membrana se rompía, liberando un leve flujo de sangre.

-¿Tú...eras virgen?- Remilia sacó con cuidado su dedo, para luego abrazar fuerte a Sakuya -¡Lo siento!, yo... me puse celosa, ¡no aceptaré que estés con alguien más!- La peli blanca sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su amada.

- _Siempre tan infantil-_ Pensó la peli blanco mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios a Remilia  
\- Yo tampoco deseo que esté con otra ama, y sí, lo era. Nunca dejé que nadie llegara tan lejos, esperaba a alguien con quien estar siempre, y ése alguien eres tú- La vampira sonrojó- Déjeme ahora, hacerla sentir bien- Sakuya se colocó sobre la vampiresa, abrazándola y besando su pecho, mientras se quitaba sus pantaletas, quedando totalmente desnuda (exceptuando por sus piernas, aún cubiertas por sus medias). La Izayoi tomó con ambas manos los pechos de la Scarlet, para empezar a lamerlos mientras colocaba su pierna sobre la zona íntima de su superiora, comenzando a frotar aquella zona erógena de la chica. La vampiresa empezó a jadear, suspirando y agarrándose de las sábanas mientras la recién convertida lamía con mayor confianza el busto (algo menor que el de Sakuya) y lo chupaba suavemente, sin dejar de mover su pierna sobre los labios vaginales de Remilia, humedeciéndola cada vez más, a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Repentinamente la maid se detuvo, quitando su pierna (ya mojada por los jugos de la vampiresa) y soltó los pechos, dejando jadeante y deseosa de más a la dueña de la mansión. Con esfuerzo se levantó la peli azul para reclamar, pero vió como Sakuya se recostaba, abriendo sus piernas, y descubriendo así su vagina.

-Remilia...ya no aguanto. Por favor... La necesito aquí- con su mano algo temblorosa abrió sus labios vaginales, permitiéndole ver a la Scarlet que de verdad estaba muy húmeda. La centenaria mujer sonrió, y acercándose lentamente como un depredador sobre su presa, relamió sus labios, antes de sujetar el muslo derecho de la menor y jalarlo hacia ella, para empezar a morder aquella carnosa pierna, succionando un poco de sangre en el proceso, mientras bajaba su otra mano a la rosada intimidad de su sirvienta, introduciendo ahora con más confianza su dedo índice, el cual resbaló al interior del cuerpo de Sakuya sin mucho esfuerzo por lo húmeda que estaba. La peli blanca temblaba y jadeaba, viendo como su ama dejaba varias marcas de mordidas en la parte interna de su muslo, sin desperdiciar nada de sangre que brotase por ellas, acompañado también de la sensación nueva que eran los ahora 2 finos dedos de la vampiresa dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndose de adentro hacia afuera, de vez en cuando sacándolos, sólo para hundirlos de regreso y moverlos velozmente en su novata zona íntima.

La pelo azul, por otra parte, estaba en una situación no muy distinta a la de su empleada; el sabor de la sangre de Sakuya le enloquecía, y la encendía demasiado, tanto que incluso sin tocarse su feminidad escurría fluidos constantemente., a tal punto que ya no pudo resistirlo y se sentó sobre la pierna libre de Sakuya, frotando fuertemente su intimidad contra aquella parte de la anatomía de su amada, comenzando a gemir, mientras la pelo blanca contribuía moviendo la pierna de enfrente hacia atrás.

Sólo unos pocos minutos fueron necesarios de tan intensa actividad para que ambas alcanzaran el clímax, Sakuya cubriendo de su néctar los dedos de la Scarlet, y la misma cubriendo aún más de sus propios jugos las medias de su sirviente. Remilia se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la Izayoi, abrazándola y susurrándole.

-¿Qué tal...te sientes?-

-Muy bien... Pero creo, necesitar más a pesar de haber acabado ya- La Scarlet en un repentino acto de dulzura besó la mejilla de la otra.

-Esto que sientes, es la pasión de un vampiro... Necesitarás más que esto para estar...satisfecha- ambas se vieron a los ojos, antes de que la antigua chica tomara entre sus brazos a la Izayoi y extendiera sus alas, llevándola volando por la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de la misma Remilia Scarlet. Sólo le bajó lo suficiente para que pusieron los pies en el piso, ya que allí la dueña de la casa arrinconó a su fiel trabajadora, tomándola de la barbilla para besarla de lengua, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la hasta hace poco tiempo humana. La misma correspondió, paseando su lengua junto a la de su ama, mientras sentía como era abierta la puerta de la habitación y entraban en ella, abrazadas sin parar de besarse de forma tan acalorada. De hecho la pasión subió al momento de cerrar la puerta, ya que como Remilia no quería soltarse de Sakuya, la recargó contra la puerta, generando que la misma encajara sus uñas en la espalda de la chica de 500 años, la cual sólo jadeo al sentir tal acción de su enamorada, mordiéndole el labio derecho, sin dejar el beso. Ahora también esto calentó un poco más a la maid, que bajó sus manos hasta la zona íntima de su superiora, acariciando sus labios sin dejar de besarse y manosearse la una a la otra.

-¿Estás desesperada...verdad?- pronunció la Scarlet mientras sintió como un dedo de su sirvienta se introducía en ella. La otra sólo respondió afirmativamente al oído de su señora.

-Sí, deseo que me tome, y yo tomarla, e impregnarme de usted en cuerpo y alma- Remilia le sonrió cándidamente, sacando el dedo que tenía en su interior, para luego acostar a Sakuya sobre la cama, e indicarle lo siguiente:

-Abre bien tus piernas, ya que te llevaré al placer máximo sólo como un vampiresa como yo sabe hacer- La Izayoi sonrió relamiéndose los labios y actuando la orden.

-Yo sólo deseo estar con usted. Tómeme como usted desee, y seré muy feliz.- La peli azul acarició primeramente las piernas de la chica, arrancando las ya algo sucias medias, para luego posarse sobre ella, colocando sus piernas a los lados del abdomen de su amada, y así sus intimidades entrando en contacto.

-Amo tu devoción, y estoy a punto de recompensártela mi amada Sakuya Izayoi- Remilia tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la Izayoi, para verlo un momento, antes de cerrar sus ojos y besarle. La besada sintió como aquel beso era distinto al resto, este se sentía más cálido y dulce por aquello que había mencionado en la oración previa: amor, mucho amor, el cual era totalmente correspondido por la pelo blanco, que también cerró sus ojos, y abrazó fuerte a la vampiresa, pegándola contra su cuerpo y entrelazando sus piernas contra la cintura de la dueña de la mansión, generando un suspiro entre ambas que les separó del beso; era que sus labios vaginales se habían frotado entre sí. Las 2 se vieron a los ojos como ya muchas veces esa noche, ambas conocían la una a la otra lo suficiente para entenderse con tan leve gesto. Comenzaron a moverse despacio, para luego ser Remilia la que subiera el ritmo, moviendo en forma circular su cintura, haciendo temblar a la recién convertida debajo de ella, la cual se agarró de la cintura de la vampiresa, para así poder empujar el algo pequeño cuerpo de su ama de adelante hacia atrás, ahora generando que se estremeciera la Scarlet. -Mm, sigue así...tócame más- pronunció con la voz algo cortada la pelo azul, haciendo que Sakuya alzara su cuerpo, alcanzando los senos de Remilia, y comenzara a lamerlos. Esto era genial para la dueña de la mansión, que en pleno éxtasis arañó las piernas de Sakuya, para luego comenzar a nalguearla suavemente, generando un sobresalto en la peli blanca, que luego decidió también tomar de los glúteos a su ama, para subir el ritmo del vaivén mientras también le daba nalgadas, llegando a pintar sus manos sobre el trasero de la Scarlet; tal acción de su subordinada no era esperada por ella, pero la vampira supo cómo también sorprender a su amante.

Jadeos y gemidos llenaban la habitación mientras Remilia encajaba sus colmillos en el cuello de Sakuya, comenzando a drenar el jugo vital mientras proseguía con el acto sexual, meneando sus caderas y ahora siendo ella la que pintaba sus manos en el trasero de la Izayoi. Esta estaba anonadada por el mar de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ahora comprendía aquello que decía su ama de que no quería herirle, se refería a que ahora siendo vampiras ambas se podían tocar y tomar como desearan, y justo ahora Sakuya Izayoi tenía una idea de cómo complacer más a su ama; aprovechando que estaba recargada sobre su hombro izquierdo, inclinó un poco su cuello, para morder la parte baja del cuello de Remilia, dejando impactada a la antigua chica, que se separó un poco, sólo para tomar con una de sus manos el pelo de la maid y presionarla contra sí, acariciándola en el proceso.

-Harás...que me corra- Dijo con esfuerzo la chica pelo azul mientras jadeaba y suspiraba.

-Hazlo Remilia, yo tampoco aguantaré- Con esas últimas palabras se besaron de lengua, mientras subían el ritmo de sus caderas, y ambas sonaban los senos de la otra, como si compitieran para ver cuál acababa primero. Esta leve competición terminó en empate, ya que ambas llegaron al clímax juntas, cubriendo sus zonas íntimas en jugos vaginales, los cuales escurrieron por el vientre de la Izayoi hasta la cama. Ambas quedaron en la misma pose durante unos 5 minutos, gozando aquello hasta que Remilia se recostó en la cama, fatigada.

-Fue...muy intenso- Dijo Sakuya, aun hiperventilando, lo cual hizo sonreír a la vampiresa.

-Sí, así es esto. Con el tiempo te mostraré más, pero ahora hay que descansar- Se miraron la una a la otra, para luego besarse dulcemente en los labios- A partir de ahora dormirás conmigo, ya que eres mi pareja- Sakuya sonrió, antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de la pequeña vampira

-Me hace muy feliz ama, te amo Remilia Scarlet- La nombrada le besó el pelo a la menor.

Yo también Sakuya Izayoi, hoy y siempre, te lo prometo- Se dieron un último beso, antes de dormir abrazadas juntas.

* * *

-Parece que las chicas se la pasaron bien jeje- Pronunció Marisa mientras observaba por la ventana de la casa de Alice a la dueña de la casa y a Patchouli dormidas, cubiertas por algunas sábanas. La risa de la Kirisame despertó ala pelo morado, que se envolvió rápidamente en una sábana para, posteriormente, abrir la ventana.

-¿Lo hiciste?-

-Sí, ha pasado mucho, así que no notó que cambié los frascos, y que le di el que tenía la mezcla que preparamos- La Knowledge sonrió, al ver que el trabajo que realizó con Marisa, aquella sustancia a base de hongos mágicos que podía curar heridas de vampiros y mezclada con unas hojas que generaban una debilidad temporal a los humanos, había funcionado. –Es raro verte sonreír, ¿es porque lograste tu meta?-

-No sólo eso… Remilia ha estado sola mucho tiempo, tanto que ya hasta olvidó lo que era tener a alguien a su lado, hasta que llegó Sakuya; es mi amiga y me alegra verla feliz, eso es todo.-

-Al parecer tú tampoco estarás sola ya. Me alegra igual, todos ocupamos a alguien que nos ayude alguna vez, o eso creo. ¡Adiós y hasta mañana ze!- La bibliotecaria se despidió de mano, para luego cerrar la puerta y volver con Alice, la cual comenzaba a despertar.

-Escuché… a Marisa-

-Tu imaginación, regresa a dormir, aún es de noche- La rubia sonrió, girándose para abrazar a Patchy, mientras le daba un rápido beso, recostándola en la cama

-Quiero dormir abrazada a ti-

-Yo igual amor- Pronunció la hechicera de la mansión Scarlet antes de abrazar a la rubia y recostarla contra su pecho. – _Al fin serás feliz Remilia, al igual que yo. Jeje, mañana tendré que explicarle todo_ – La mujer besó la frente de Alice, antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo junto a su nueva pareja.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso ha sido todo.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara, y ya saben, cualquier review es aceptada.**_

 _ **Espero poder ser más constante en mis publicaciones (tengo varios proyectos en puerta) pero no sé si la escuela me lo permita (ja, ja)**_

 _ **Sin más les deseo un lindo día, tarde o noche**_

 _ **¡Hasta otra leída!**_


End file.
